Cousin in Danger
by Nachturia
Summary: Drakken kidnapped Dani! Danny wants to save her but..where did they take her? He leaves Amity Park and goes to Middleton to find Kim Possible, Drakkens nemisis. But will the teenage hero help the half-ghost boy? And what does Drakken want with Danny's clone anyw..Wait. Clone...Not again...
1. The Hunt

Prologue: The hunt

It's was a warm night in Amity Park. The citizens were sleeping, even the infamous Danny Phantom was nowhere to be seen. Everything seemed peaceful...except for 2 people.''Where is she?'' someone murmured in the darkness. The voice belonged to a tall woman with black hair who was running down a street near Casper High. ''She shouldn't be able to disappear. Or even fly.''

The woman was looking for someone. ''Stupid ghost.''

* * *

_''Why? Why is this woman looking for me? I don't even know who she is.''_ said ghost thought while she hid behind a trashcan. _''Did father send her?''_ Scared as the ghost was tears filled her green eyes but she wiped them away. _''I have to keep moving''_ the hunted girl thought as she stood up and ran towards the school. Her white hair shone in the moonlight like a torch.

''Found you...'' The ghost turned around and saw a woman with glowing green hands running towards her. Quickly she tried to phase through the ground ...but nothing happened. She was too tired and knew she couldn't fight her pursuer. She knew she would die if she tried to. She had to run.

A big mistake.

Green claws raked across her back making her scream. The wounded girl fell on her knees but before she could get up something pressed her on the ground.

* * *

Finally. After 3 weeks of searching and hunting she had found her. The ghost girl Dani Phantom. The woman smiled as she put her foot on the girls back, holding her down. She could see the girl was almost losing consciousness.

Good.

''Now I just have to put you to sleep and then I can finally go ho-'' the woman tried to say but before she could end a bright blue-silver ring appeared around the waist of her prey, surprising the woman as it turning it into a 12 year old human girl with black hair. Shego snickered as she cuffed the girl with the anti-ghost-handcuffs she got from her would be very happy with her catch. And maybe she would finally be able to go on vacation. She needed it.

* * *

(is sitting infront of her computer)

Inner voice: Are you sure you should write this in english?

Nachturia: No. I'm not. But my english isn't that bad (I hope) and I'm not sure if anyone would read my fanfic if I wrote it in german.

Inner voice: You are right..But isn't the prologue a bit short? And what about your spelling? Are you sure you wrote everything corr-''

Nachturia:AH SHUT UP! (to reader) Hi there. This is my first fanfic and since I'm still learning english I would love to have some help with spelling or ideas with what I could write better! Oh, and please review! And have some cookies (gives readers cookies)

Inner voice: Yea, review or DIE! ..Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COOKIES?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other character in this chapter.  
_


	2. Boxy has a Message

Chapter 1:Boxy has a message

''Daniel Fenton, you are late. Again.''

frowned as he watched his tardy student take a seat between his best friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. The boy with the messy black hair looked tired and just gave a quick nod to his friends who had a worried look on their faces. His teacher let out a small sigh and chose to ignore the worried glances of the children for now and continue with the lesson. He could always talk to the boy later.

* * *

''I don't believe it.'' Danny said as he closed his locker and turned around to his friends. ''Do you know how many ghost i already fought today after I woke up?'' Tucker snickered:'' Nope. But I am really sure you will tell us.'' Sam frowned and gave her ghost-fighting crush a caring gaze. Danny rolled his eyes:''Skulker, the Lunch Lady, the vultures and Johnny 13.'' Tucker looked like the news surprised him. ''Dude, are you telling me you fought 4 ghosts before even coming to school?'' Tucker stared at his half-ghost friend with his mouth wide open.

''Technically, he fought 7 of those annoying ghosts. There are 3 vultures and Johnny still has his shadow, right?'' Sam said a bit wry. ''And close your mouth, Tuck. If you don't, a bird might think it's a good place to build a nest. And we don't want the bird to get eaten by our dear carnivore friend.''

Tucker slowly closed his mouth:''Yea. Right. Too many feathers anywa..'' He couldn't end his reply since a tall boy with blond hair thought it was the perfect moment to be shoved into a locker and take his place. ''Fen-turd!'' The jock did not look happy at all. ''I just got another D in my English test. Can you guess what time it is now?'' Dash grabbed Danny by the collar and pulled the smaller boy towards him.

Danny looked down, his eyes hidden by his raven bangs:''Dash, I'm really not in the mood for this. Let me got.'' Dash just laughed:''Do you think I even care?'' He didn't see the blue mist which escaped his favorite punching-bag's mouth.

''Yes, you do.'' Danny's voice was as cold as ice itself. The jock stopped laughing when he heard the unnatural icy voice, looked Danny into the eyes...

...and let go when he saw the vivid green and glowing eyes which stared at him from under the black hair. Dash last thought was:''Doesn't Fen-turd have blue eyes?'' before he passed out.

Danny took his chance ran down the hallway towards the gym and transformed.

Two white circles traveled up and down from the middle of his body as the shy Danny Fenton turned into the ghostly hero Danny Phantom. Danny felt the familiar feeling of the black HAZ-MAT suit he was wearing now. His white hair was blown backwards as the halfa ran towards the source of the cold feeling which told him a ghost was near. His green eyes searched the hallways for anything which looked like something which should be dead.

His search ended in a small room full of cardboard-boxes. Danny sighed and shook his head wearily. ''I know you are here Boxy. Come out so I can suck you into the Fenton Thermos.''

Danny's ghost sense went of again. A blue ghost flew around a mountain of boxes:''Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!'' Danny shot the ghost an annoyed look. He grabbed the Fenton Thermos out of the thin air behind his back and took of the lid. ''Time for you to go back into the Ghost Zone.'' The Box Ghost came closer:''Beware! I have come with a message from Clockwork.'' Danny stiffed. ''Clockwork?''

''Yes. He asked me, the mighty Box Ghost, tell you the following. He says you must come to his castle. Your cousin has been kidnapped. Beware!'' With the last 'Beware!' the ghost phased out of the room. The Fenton Thermos fell out of Danny's hand as the halfa tried to understand what the Boy Ghost tried to tell him.

_''Dani.''_

* * *

(is currently trying to keep Sam from killing her)

Nachturia: *EEP* I will never call you Samantha again, ok?...Promise?

Sam: If you EVER do this again, I WILL come and kill you.

Danny: Calm down Sam, she didn't mean to be rude.

Inner voice: RUDE? It's only a name. What's so bad abou...

Nachturia: SHUT UP!

Innter voice: *growl*

Nachturia: (to reader) Hi again! I finally managed to write the first chapter and I'm really happy. I can't promise fast updates since I still got school and stuff but I will try my best. And thanks to everyone who helped me!

Inner voice: And here is a cookie for all people who reviewed. REVIEW OR DIE!

Nachturia: Oh, and I forgot to mention: This story happens between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet. For Kim it is shortly after the diablo-robot-movie-episode. I don't know.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other character in this chapter._


	3. News

Chapter 2: News

Sam twitched as a loud explosion drowned all other noises in the Fenton's house. She knew the ringing in her ears probably wouldn't leave till dinner but she was used to it. After all, explosions were normal when your best friend's parents are scientists. Tucker who was sitting beside her glanced at the door to the basement. He turned back to Sam who was holding up 3 three fingers and smiled. They started counting...

3...

2...

1...

''Oh fudge!''

A loud male voice came out of the basement and seconds later the owner of the voice stumbled through the door, surrounded by green smoke. The man was rather large, had black hair with a bit of white and blue eyes. His orange HAZ-MAT suit was like a beacon in the slightly dim room.

''Maddie! I need some help in the lab. The ecto-container exploded and now there is ectoplasm all over the basement.'' The children had to grin when a blue blur shot past them and vanished into the basement. ''Jack, get the Fenton Ecto-Vacuum Cleaner. And tell the kids to stay in the livingroom.''

Jack turned around and ran back into the basement but before he vanished he turned around to Sam and Tucker:''You heard the lady. Tell Danny when he comes home. Where is he anyway?'' ''He's at the library.'' Sam answered quickly.

Jack nodded and closed the door behind him. ''Since when does Danny visit the library?''

Danny's friends stayed in the livingroom and waited for their friend. A few minutes later Danny phased through the ceiling and landed between his friends. Tucker grinned and Sam screeched. She turned around to tell her friend not to do something like that but her anger changed into worry when she saw her crush's troubled face:''Where were you? You just vanished after Dash fainted. What happen?''

Tucker who just realized this was not the right time to laugh replaced his smile with a frown:''Dude, you look like someone just kidnapped your sister.'' Danny gave a sad chuckle:''Close Tuck. Replace the sister with cousin and you know what happened.''  
''But you dont have a..'' Sam interrupted her friend with a loud gasp:'#Someone kidnapped Danielle?''

The ghost-boy nodded:''Some guy named Drakken has her.'' Tucker looked puzzled.''How do you even know? Last time I checked even you didn't know where she is.''

''Boxy told me.''

''Ok, now I'm really confused. Why did the Box Ghost tell you someone kidnapped your clone?''

''Cousin, Tuck. Not clone, cousin.''

''Ok, your cousin. Still...why?''

''Because Clockwork told him to tell me. And to answer your earlier question, Sam, I was at Clockwork's tower.''

Sam shook her head:'' It doesn't matter. Now, tell us what's going on.''

* * *

**-Flashback-**

After the unusual meeting with the Box Ghost Danny left Casper High and flew home. Clockwork wanted to see him and Danielle got kidnapped?

_''This is bad. Really, REALLY bad.''_

As he phased into the lab he saw his dad working on a new ghost-weapon but Danny decided to ignore it.''I can worry about it later. Danielle come first.''

Jack Fenton (as usual) didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. Danny entered the portal and flew into the Ghost Zone without his dad even noticing the portal had been opened.

Danny's flight to Clockwork was short and to his surprise most ghosts ignored the black and white blur which flew past them. Skulker was a little confused about the strange behavior of his prey, Spectra gave the boy a curious look and Walker was about to send his goons after the intruder but when they saw where the half-ghost was flying to they decided it would be for the best to leave him alone-for now.

''Hello Daniel'' Clockwork's deep and timeless voice greeted his protégé. The purple clad ghost was floating in front of a time window, watching past, present and future. And the look on his face showed he was not happy with whatever he was seeing. ''I believe you want to know what happened to Danielle.'' Danny nodded:''Can you tell me?'' The Master of Time turned around, morphing into a toddler. ''I will not tell you.''

Danny stared at him in disbelieve. ''Why? You even sent Boxy to me to tell me to come to you. Clockwork looked like the thought alone made him a bit unhappy. ''Yes. I did. The observers told me to get rid of Danielle, like they did with you.''

''What? Wait, does that mean...''Danny glanced at the Fenton Thermos which was standing a corner of the tower''...something like him will happen to her?''

''If you don't stop it, yes.'' He changed into an old man. '' I can't change it myself as you know. Too much meddling with the time stream would cause chaos. The only option is...''

''...to send me to stop it before it happens.'' Danny concluded. Clockwork smiled. Even if his grades said otherwise, he was not stupid.

''Exactly.'' He pointed his staff towards the time window. ''I will show you the one who has Danielle. His name is Dr. Drakken, also known as Drew Theodore P. Lipsky.''

_''What a name.''_ Danny had to grin.

The swirling green mist of the window cleared and showed Danny two people: a man with blue skin, a scar under his left eye and black hair, wearing a blue coat. The other one was a black and green clad woman with black hair and really fair skin.

''Is that guy a ghost?''

Clockwork shook his head.''No. Drakken is a normal human. Well, at least as normal as a villan who want to take over the world can get.'' The timeless ghost chuckled.

Danny looked confused but he turned his head back to the scene in front of him. Drakken was talking to the woman who was sitting on a chair filing her nails. ''Her name is Shego.'' Clockwork said as he answered the unspoken question.'' She is the one who caught Danielle. After being hit by something called the 'Rainbow Comet' she received powers similar to a ghost-ray but not quiet the same. Still, be careful around her. She's dangerous.'' He waved his staff and soon Shego's voice filled the room. She was rolling her eyes:''So... you want me to capture this...ghost-boy...what was his name again? Ah. Inviso-bill.''

Said ghost-boy gritted his teeth._''It's Phantom. Danny Phantom. Why don't they ever get it right?''_

''And then, you want to clone him?'' She continued. ''Ok. How often did you try cloning anything?'' Drakken thought about it and answered after a while:''I don't know. But at least 6 times.''

''And...why do you think this is a good plan?''

''It will work this time!''

''What makes you so sure?''

''A feeling.'' Drakken announced sheepishly.

''A feeling? A FEELING?'' The woman stopped filing her names and glared at the now slightly scared Drakken. She looked like she was about to explode. ''You want me to hunt a GHOST because you have a FEELING?''

''Yes.'' Drakken mae it seem like the most normal in the world. Danny had to giggle.

Shego frowned and after a while she sighed.''Ok. I give up. I'll get you your stupid ghost but only if I get a paid vacation.''

''Vacation. Yes. Paid. No.''

''What was that?'' Drakken paled when he saw her hand light up.'' ! Paid vacation...Now go and get me the ghost.''  
Smiling wickedly the woman left her employer.

The picture vanished in a swirling green color and Danny blinked.

''Wait. Shego was supposed to get Inviso-bill, namely me, Danny Phantom. Why did she take Danielle?'' Clockwork didn't answer but the time window cleared again, showing Shego holding Danielle as she entered Drakken's lab. ''There you go. A ghost named Danny Phantom, also known as Inviso-bill, caught in Amity Park. I was a little surprised when the ghost-boy turned out to be a ghost-girl but who cares. Ghost is ghost after all.''

''What? A girl?'' Drakken turned around from whatever he was doing. His gaze fell on the human girl under Shego's arm.

''Shego, I told you to bring me the ghost-boy not a human girl...''

''This girl is a ghost. She turned invisible, flew and shot me with something green. She had white hair and green eyes. If that isn't enough to count as a ghost then I don't know what is. But what really confuses me about what she can do is her having a human form.''

''What do you mean 'human form?' ''

She blinked as she remembered what she had seen.''Well, two bright rings appeared and changed her clothes, hair and eyes. I think her skin was a little darker too.''

''..What is she?'' Drakken asked his employee.

''How should I know? You are the 'evil genius' here.'' She put Danielle down and looked back at Drakken.''From what I know she could be anything. Half-ghost maybe.''

Drakken and Danny who was watching the past with undivided attention both stiffed.

''Are you trying to tell me she is a halfe?'' Drakken asked after a while. Danny's eyes widened.

_''How does he know about halfas?''_

Shego raised a brow:''Halfa? Is that something you just made up?''

''No'' Draken smirked. ''Halfas are very powerful half-ghosts mentioned in a book I found.

''A...book? Who the hell wrote a book about half-ghosts? And where did you find something like that?'' Shego asked as confused as Danny felt.

_''A book?''_

''Yes. A book. It was written by a P-something. I found it in Winsconsin.''

''So...you believe this girl is a creature from a fairytale you got from a random book?''

Drakken laughed.''It's not a normal book. It's a journal. And it's written by a half-ghost himself.''

* * *

Sam didn't know what to say so Tucker was the one who opened his mouth:''This Drakken guy found Vlad's journal? I didn't even know he had one.'' Danny nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. It was an air ticket. ''Same here. Clockwork told me I have four months before whatever it is happens. Until then I have to find Drakken and free Danielle.''

Sam frowned:''And how are you going to do something like that? I mean, you don't even know where Drakken is.''

Danny smiled:''I know I don't know. But Clockwork already took care of it.''

''What?'' Both of Danny's friends asked.

''I'll go and find Drakkens nemesis, Kim Possible.''

''Kim Possible? THE KIM POSSIBLE?'' Tucker almost fainted. ''HER?''

Improved hearing isn't always for the best. Danny held his ears. ''Yes. Her.''

''Awesome. When do we leave?''

''We?''

''Yes. Sam, you and me.''

''You two aren't coming.''

Sam and Tucker just starred. ''What?''

''Clockwork said you two can't come. I already have the ticket and I will leave tomorrow.''

Sam frowned.''But what about school?''

Danny chuckled.''Clockwork managed to get me into an exchange program. I'll be attending Middelton High. I don't know where I will be staying but I'm sure everything will work out.''

Sam and Tucker were not happy about staying in Amity but if they had to they would.

''Just call us when anything happens.'' Sam said as she hugged Danny.

Danny nodded.''I will. Ok. Now I need to talk about it with my parents.''

''Um..They told us to tell you not to come into the basement. Something exploded.''

Danny frowned.''Again?...Oh great.''

Sam and Tucker left after an hour for dinner. Danny had talked to his parents who were a bit shocked about their son going away for half a year. Jazz was happy but she knew something was up. She would ask Sam or Tucker about it.

Before going to bed Danny stood at his window and watched the sky. He had told his friends in the Ghost Zone what happened and asked them to help with any ghosts who would attack Amity in his absence. Dora was happy to help and Wulf and Frostbite promised him to take care of his friends. They had told Danny to call for Cujo is he ever needed help.

He was ready to leave and save his cousin.

''Middelton, here I come.''

* * *

Nachturia: Hello! We are back with a new CHAPTER! It's longer than anything i have written in English before. I wrote it over 3-4 days when we had no lessons because the teachers were sick or something. I'm pretty happy with it and I really hope you like it.

Inner voice: Yea. And she almost killed herself because she forgot the words she needed.

Nachturia: Shut up! (to reader) I think I'll write something about Kim in the next chapter.

Inner voice: Yay! Finally. (to reader) Go and review or I'll come to your house and kill you.

Nachturia: Just review. I'll hold her here. Free cookies for people who review sound sbetter than being killed.

Inner voice: COOKIES?

Nachturia: EEP! (runs away)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other character in this chapter._


	4. Arrival

''KP! KP! KP!''

Ron Stoppable ran down the hallway towards his girlfriend's locker. Said girlfriend was standing in front of it, talking to the person on the screen inside.

''Wade, Ron is calling and I have to get ready for the first period. I'll call you when I'm back home.''

''Ok, Kim.'' Wade grinned and the screen flickered off. Kim Possible, teen hero, savior of earth for who knows how many times, and girlfriend of a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, also known as Monkey Kung-Fu, who was afraid of monkeys, turned around to face her boyfriend.

''Hey Ron. What got you so excited?''

Trying to slow down Ron tripped over his own feet and was saved from kissing the floor by Kim. He murmured a quick ''Thanks'' as she pulled him back on his feet. He smiled and seemed to have forgot the reason for his hurry. ''So, why were you calling me?'' Kim asked after a while.

Ron's eyes began to shine like it was christmas. ''Myfamilywilltakeinanexcanges tudentforhalfayear!''

Kim raised an eyebrow. ''Calm down. The only words I understood were 'exchange student'.'' It didn't seem like Ron would calm down anytime soon so Kim grabbed her books and pulled him towards the classroom. ''Tell me after class, ok?''

It was lunch break when Ron tried again to tell her the 'important' news. ''My family signed up for an exchange program.'' Rufus came out of his pocket. ''Exchange student!'' Ron nodded.''He will stay for half a year.'' Kim smiled. Her boyfriend was really happy about it. ''Sounds great. Where is he from?'' Rufus boxed his paw into the air and squeaked:''Amity Park!''

Suddenly Kim's kimmunicator beeped and Wade appeared on the screen. ''Did someone say 'Amity Park'?''

''Rufus did. The exchange student is from there. Why do you ask?''

Wade sounded incredulously.''You don't know Amity Park?''

Ron and Kim looked at each other confused. ''Nope.''

''It's only the most haunted town in America, probably the whole world.''

''Wait. 'Haunted'? As in 'ghost haunt the town'?'' Kim asked skeptically. Ron chose to make an unmanly sound and hide behind her.

''Yep. It even has its own ghost hunters, the Fentons. And an infamous and elusive ghost hero called Inviso-Bill. Or Phantom.''

''Wow. That name is so...original.'' Kim sighed. Ron frowned ans tilted his head confused.

''Did you say 'Fenton'?'' he asked with an unbelieving look on his face.

Wade nodded and raised a brow.''You mean the ghost hunters?'' Ron gave him an affirmative nod.

''Their names are Jack and Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton. They are two of the best ghost hunters you can find. Well, they are the only ones who ever caught a ghost...''

''Do they have a son named Danny?''

''They do. His full name is Daniel Fenton. How do you know?''

''He...he...he is the exchange student.''

Kim gave a bitter laugh. ''So we can add a kid with ghost hunting parents to the club of weird acquaintances.''

Ron looked like he would love to disappear right now.''Do you think he is a ghost hunter too?''

Kim shrugged.''Maybe. Is that a bad thing?''

''I'm sure he won't stop talking about ghosts. And he will try to take me ghost hunting or something.'' Ron nodded.

''I hate ghosts. They...are scary.''

* * *

Danny didn't know what to expect. Clockwork had meddled with time alot it seemed. The ghostboy would stay with Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's boyfriend. He had to giggle when he first heard their names. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Impossible and Unstoppable. But hey, Fenton and Phantom was a convenient coincidence too. Was it?

The halfa had enjoyed a quiet and peaceful flight, courtesy of his guardian. Clockwork told him he would keep the ghosts from following him since it would be hard to keep his powers a secret and find Dani while fighting Skulker or the Lunch Lady. _''It's nice to have a break from ghost hunting once in a while.'' _Danny thought. _''Even is it isn't under the best circumstances.'' _

The plane landed and Danny grabbed his duffel bag. It only held some spare clothes, a toothbrush, a cellphone, a picture of his family and friends and a Fenton thermos. Better save then sorry. He exited the terminal and looked around to find his host family. It didn't take long. The parents were holding a gigantic sign which said 'DANNY FENTON' while the son was holding his little sister. He smiled and started walking. The parents were still looking around. They hadn't seen him yet. They were smiling. The girl was giving her brother a big hug and smiled. The brother was the only one who didn't smile. He looked a bit scared, like he was expecting a ghost to pop up. Danny frowned. Middelton didn't have any ghosts as far as he knew. He could think of 3 reasons why the teenager was acting like this:

1. He knew Danny was a ghost. Which was highly unsuspected since a whole town couldn't figure it out. Except Jazz. But Jazz was an exception.

2. He was shy and scared of strangers. Which was also unlikely. Danny had read about his and Kim's adventures. He had seen a lot of weird and dangerous stuff. Still, maybe not as weird and dangerous as what Danny saw and fought every day.

3. He knew about Danny's parents. It wouldn't surprise Danny if he did. His awkward ghost hunting parents were not hard to find.

His thoughts were confirmed when the blond teen muttered something about ''crazy ghost hunters'' and ''dangerous ghostweapons''. Danny had to smile

* * *

_''He will just talk about evil ghosts and try to take you ghost hunting. Not dangerous. Not dangerous at all.''_

Ron was holding his sister Hana while his parents held the ridiculous sign they had made. She was hugging him which helped Ron to calm down a bit.

''Nothing to worry about. It's just an exchange student with crazy ghost hunting parents and and many dangerous ghost weapons.'' Ron muttered. He looked around and saw a teen walking towards them with a smile on his face. He was rather short with raven hair, holding a bright green duffel bag. The bangs of his messy hair were unable to hide the most brilliant blue eyes Ron had ever seen. The boy was wearing a long-sleeved light red shirt, blue baggy pants and white sneakers. _''Why is he smiling?''_

''Oh look. There he is!'' Ron's father suddenly said and pointed at the smiling teen. Ron's gaze fell on the duffel bag where he saw something silver and green sticking out of the green fabric. _''Great. He really has ghost weapons.''_

Danny stopped in front of the family.''Hi. I'm Danny Fenton. I believe you are the Stoppables, right?''

Ron's mother nodded. ''Yes. You are right. How was the flight?''

The smile on Danny's face widened. ''Peaceful.''

''Well, time to introduce ourselves.'' Ron's father said and started to introduce the family to Danny who was just standing there listening which creeped Ron out. Mr. Stoppable finally came to Hana. ''And this is Hana. As you might see, she is adopted but that doesn't mean we don't love her.''

Danny smiled kindly and shook Hana's tiny hand. ''I know what you mean. I kinda adopted my cousin when she ran away from home after a little fight between her and her...father. She didn't stay long but we still became pretty close.''

Mrs. Stoppable gasped. ''Oh my. What happened?''

Danny shrugged. ''Just a little misunderstanding.''

''Which ended in abuse and her missing.'' He murmured, oblivious that Ron head heard him.

''Well, why don't we go home now. We have been standing here for 15 minutes and you must be tired after the flight.''

Danny nodded even if he didn't look tired at all and the group of 5 left the airport.

When they got home Danny immediately went into the guestroom which would be his room for half a year to call his parents and tell them how the flight had been.

Ron chose to go to his room to think. Why was Danny's cousin missing? And what did he mean with ''abuse''...

* * *

Nachturia: Hey! Here is the new chapter. It's a lot shorter than what wrote on paper but that is because I decided to make it into 2 chapters since I'm sitll not sure how everything will be.

Inner voice: That and she was too lazy to type more.

Nachturia: SO?

Inner voice: Well, we will try to write a better chapter from what we already wrote. Have a cookie.

Nachturia: You are giving them cookies? What happened?

Inner voice: Well, it's almost Halloween soon so I'm wishing them a great time.

Nachturia: Oh. Right. I don't know if I'll be able to upload another chapter before Halloween so HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Inner voice. Yes! And review and have a cookie or DIE!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other character in this chapter._


	5. Hiatus

Sorry, no new chapter.

I'm putting this story on hiatus because I have no idea how to continue or to write it.

If you have good ideas plase send me a message.

Nachturia


End file.
